The Meaning of the Word, Solo
by Sweetdeath04
Summary: What or who is Han thinking about when he's about to be put into carbonite? Han's thoughts on his enemies and his friends. One-Shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own Han, or any other characters related to Star Wars. Well, I do own a miniature Han Solo model but that doesn't count. Nothing belongs to me. Please don't sue!

**A.N.** _This is from Han's POV when he's about to be put into carbonite. I wrote it in a notebook at two o'clock in the morning, just so you know. Anyway, enjoy!_

**The Meaning of the Word, Solo**

I've heard people say that before you die you see your life flash before your eyes. I take it as a sign that I'm going to come out of this alive as all I see are those who tricked me, those who betrayed me and those who, I think I can safely say, care about me.

I'm standing on a carbon-freezing platform in Cloud City, Ugnaughts rushing round me. My hands are bound and my blaster was taken.

There are two men, beasts, creations of evil, standing watching me. Both wear masks. One is a lord of darkness, Darth Vader. The other is pure and utter scum, a bounty hunter that I have met too many times for my liking, and never once of my own free will. He's the best in the business and has finally caught me. His name is Boba Fett.

Lando, my old friend, was always a gambler. Unfortunately for him, he never knew when to quit. Last time his misfortune worked well in my favour as now I own the fastest ship in the galaxy, the _Millennium Falcon_.

This time Lando's deals are a curse. He looks guilty. So he should. But he never meant for this to go so far.

Then I see that damn droid strapped to Chewie's back. Threepio insists he was built for protocol but I think that his main purpose in life- existence- whatever, is to annoy me! I have three main talents, and now I'm being modest. They are flying, getting into messes, and getting out of messes I got myself into. Well, right now I'm having a little trouble getting out of this, but if that droid helped me right now, I would swear on my ship never to complain about his constant babbling again! Okay, so maybe I wouldn't go as far as to swear on my _ship_. ****

Chewie, the most loyal co-pilot, partner and friend that I could ever have. He wasn't kidding when he said that he intended to stick around and complete his life debt to the best of his ability! I give him a look which he meets. He feels that it should be him up here, fulfilling his duty. But he has something more important to do…

The Princess, Her Highness-ness, Her Worship, Her High-and-Mighty-ness. Leia.

I should have listened to her when she said that she didn't trust Lando. I could've, I should've. I didn't. That's why I'm in this mess.

She watches me, afraid of what could happen to me and afraid of what _will_ happen to me. She's afraid of losing another person who she let through the mask, someone who could penetrate the ice cold surface and could reach the warm, kind hearted person beneath.

I love her. She loves me but she's just too afraid to admit it. To me and to herself.

Her lips part and three small wonderful words flow out uncontrolled, filled with sincerity and emotion.

"_I love you!"_

"_I know."_

Because I do know. She is an angel. My angel. Even in her dishevelled, dirty and tortured state, she still looks like a picture of perfection.

It's commonly known that I'm not in the Rebellion because I believe in its cause. I'm in it for the money. Well, I have news for you; I'm in the Rebellion for _her_! She has me twisted round her little finger! I will do anything she asks!

The platform shudders and descends slowly. I keep my eyes locked with Leia's but my mind briefly flickers to Luke. I'm no Jedi, but I have a feeling he'll be alright. He'll escape what I'm about to face.

My name is Han Solo and I've defied all the odds, until now.

Solo. My name should warn people away. Solo means alone.

But not in my case. In my case, Solo means not alone.

The chamber goes cold suddenly. It chills me to the core. I keep my eyes on Leia and the rest of my friends. They will come for me. As everything fades to black I know that Han Solo will return.

**A.N.** _Okay, so it wasn't very Han-ish, but I don't really care! What do you think? Please R&R! Please!_

_**Sweetdeath04**_


End file.
